dora_la_exploradorafandomcom_es-20200215-history
El dinosaurio mimoso de Botas
19 de abril de 2004 (Estados Unidos) 28 de octubre de 2004 (Latinoamérica) | previo = La Fiesta Super Graciosa | siguiente = Día del Trabajo | Lista de episodios = Anexo: Episodios de Dora, la exploradora | episodios = Lista de episodios de Dora, la exploradora }} "El dinosaurio mimoso de Botas" es el episodio n°73, correspondiente al vigésimo primer capítulo de la tercera temporada. Se estrenó por primera vez el 19 de abril de 2004 en Estados Unidos y en Latinoamérica el 28 de octubre de este mismo año. Esta fue la primera vez de Diego a explicarle a Botas que su dinosaurio de peluche estaba en el parque de juegos, el primero donde Diego, junto con su prima, Dora y Botas, el mono llevaron al bebé dinosaurio de regreso a casa con su mamá fue Dino Bebé. El episodio se anunció en el Upfront 2003-2004 de Nickelodeon el 4 de julio de 2003 y se anunció que se estrenaría 8 meses después. El 15 de febrero de 2013, Nickelodeon anunció una secuela para el dicho episodio en el que Botas encontraría su dinosaurio para ir a dormir a la casa de Dora, Boots's Cuddly Dinosaur, titulada "Dora and Diego in the Time of Dinosaurs", y se estrenó el 30 de octubre de 2013. Trama El episodio sigue a partir de los acontecimientos de Baby Dino. Dora, Botas y Diego han estado viajado por todo el mundo para ayudar a un bebé dinosaurio a volver a la isla dinosaurio. Botas necesita encontrar su dinosaurio de peluche a tiempo para una fiesta de pijamas. Dora está en su casa con Botas, el mono para una fiesta de pijamas, pero por suerte, ella duerme con su osito. Botas le cuenta a su mejor amiga que han pasado 9 años desde el primer día de su cumpleaños, que tenía su dinosaurio cuando era pequeño. Realmente quiere dormir con él en la fiesta de pijamas, pero está en el arenero del parque de juegos, ya que se pone muy triste y no lo encuentra, y Dora le pide ayuda a Mapa para ir por el camino a encontrar su dinosaurio, luego, llegan al centro para animales de su primero Diego y ayudan a encontrar a los animales que irán a dormir con sus madres mientras cantar la canción "Good Night" para que se duerman, esta vez llegan al granero de Benny, pero viene Zorro a llevarse sus muñecos, y también le pide ayuda a Mochila, debido a que se durmió al igual que Mapa, pero se despertó y le dio su lámpara a Botas para que ayudara a Benny a encontrar sus muñecos. Esta vez llegan al parque de juegos y para subir al globo, dicen "Up", pero aparece su amiga, Estrellita, y le dicen "Deseo encontrar el dinosaurio de Botas" y bajan diciendo "Down", ambos encuentran el dinosaurio de Botas para irse a dormir y hacer una fiesta de pijamas, y al final, Botas finge que se durmió, pero los dos estaban bromeando, y al final, cuentan las estrellas para decirles a sus televidentes de habla hispana que los quieren. Curiosidades Entre la navidad de 1998 y el mes de febrero del 99, Dora, la exploradora grabó este episodio en Tenancingo, Estado de México. El proceso de grabación se oficalizó el día domingo 20 de diciembre de 1998, a partir de las 18:00 horas, tiempo central de México. Sin embargo, unos días antes del miércoles 27 de enero de 1999, su compañero, Botas, el mono le pidió al presidente Ernesto Zedillo que inauguara la cuenta regresiva del reloj para el estreno del episodio a principios del siglo XXI, y además, iba funcionando hasta el 11 de septiembre de 2003. El 19 de abril de 2004 se terminó la cuenta del reloj para el estreno del episodio en Estados Unidos y el pre-estreno en Latinoamérica el 11 de mayo de 2004, donde se había estrenado de manera oficial el 28 de octubre del mismo año. En la parte norte del estado de Puebla el episodio se grabó el 4 de febrero de 2004 en las instalaciones de la estación repetidora de TV Azteca en el municipio de Ixtepec y se colocó a la cabeza de las listas de recaudación en la semana de su estreno con alrededor de un millón de espectadores. En el centro de rescate del primo de Dora, Diego, donde se estrenó el mismo día, 53.000 espectadores fueron suficientes para asegurarse el primer puesto, mientras que en el parque de juegos (Fecha de grabación: 5 de febrero de 2004), se grabó la escena en la que Dora ayudó a Botas a encontrar su dinosaurio de peluche cuando descubrió que estaba encima del arenero para una fiesta de pijamas. Hasta la fecha (28 de octubre) más de 3,52 espectadores han visto el episodio en México. La hermana mayor de Diego, Alicia, grabó este episodio en la Sierra Norte de Puebla con los municipios de Ixtepec, Zacapoaxtla y Cuetzalan del Progreso del 4 al 18 de febrero de 2004, en co-producción con estos tres municipios. Se estrenó el 3 de mayo de 2004 en México. Por lo general, este episodio se estrena 3 semanas después del estreno en Estados Unidos. En Nickelodeon Latinoamérica las nuevas escenas de este capítulo se grabaron en Atzitzihuacán, Puebla a finales de febrero de 2004. El 8 de abril del mismo año, se volvió a grabar el episodio, debido a que se tendría programado para verse a través de la canción ¡Vamos a casa, vamos! dentro del episodio La gran aventura de cumpleaños de Dora, el cual tendría programado su fecha de estreno el 15 de agosto de 2010. Al mismo tiempo, la hermana mayor de Diego, Alicia grabó las nuevas escenas de este episodio en Tlachichiuca, Puebla donde se proporcionó la ubicación de la casa de Dora, el centro de rescate de animales de su primo, Diego, el granero de su amigo, Benny y el parque de juegos. Error: Nickelodeon Latinoamérica volvió a estrenar este episodio el 25 de noviembre de 2004, ya que a las 7:00 am cuando este episodio salió al aire decía "Estás viendo: Dora, la exploradora", pero su verdadera fecha de estreno fue el 28 de octubre de 2004. Nota: El rodaje del episodio donde se realizó la escena con Dora y Botas durante la fiesta de pijamas al quedarse a dormir en su casa se filmó al termino del episodio el 5 de febrero de 2004, por otro lado, la fecha en la que se filma el final del episodio también recuerda el acontecimiento del Día de la Constitución Mexicana, celebrada por primera vez en el año 1917. Nota 2: La segunda parte al final del episodio se filmó el 5 de febrero de 2004 a las 9:00 pm, antes de empezar a conmemorar los 87 años de la promulgación de la Constitución Política de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos el mismo día. Nota 3: En México, se estrenó el 21 de octubre de 2004 antes de Mis Premios Nick, el comercial del episodio solo se mostró en México para promocionar la entrega de premios. Pero el estreno oficial del episodio en Latinoamérica fue el 28 de octubre del mismo año, transmitiéndose en punto de las 7:00 am. Nota 4: El doblaje al español de este episodio se grabó con el redoblaje el 13 de marzo de 2007 en colaboración con el doblaje mexicano, donde Manuel Díaz dobló a Diego, y "Daisy, La Quincenera" también se grabaría con el redoblaje en la semana siguiente donde Monserrat Mendoza también dobló a Daisy con la misma voz de Alicia, pero Manuel también decidió grabar los dos episodios de la cuarta temporada el mismo día, y el director de doblaje mexicano Miguel Ángel Flores confirmó que también se doblaría la serie en colaboración con Venezuela, donde Dora y Botas tienen a sus voces oficiales: Leisha Medina y Giannina Jurado, respectivamente. Enlaces Externos *Página oficial del episodio n°72, correspondiente al vigésimo primer capítulo de la tercera temporada en Wikipedia Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Tercera Temporada